Hospital
by OragamiSauce
Summary: Sam/Gabriel AU. Their 6 month anniversary. Sam is pre-law, Gabriel is a doctor. Something bad happens.
1. Chapter 1

Sam had known Gabriel for a few months now. Not very long to some, but Sam knew he liked the guy, maybe even loved him a bit. He didn't want to say anything just yet in case he scared him away. He'd done it once before, and didn't want it to happen again.

They usually just hung out and one of the others houses, watching whatever was on TV, passing out in the early hours of the morning on each other. In the mornings, one of them would make breakfast. Gabriel would then get ready to go off to the hospital where he worked as a doctor, Sam to his pre-law classes at the local college. Once a week maybe they would go out to eat somewhere, or a movie. Whatever struck their fancy at the time.

"Gabe? What do you want to do on Saturday?" Sam asked, snuggling in close to Gabriel. They were at Sam's apartment, watching reruns of The Walking Dead. Sam wasn't a big fan of the show, but Gabriel seemed to enjoy it, and any sort of tv show or movie relating to zombies.

"Hmm? What's on Saturday?" Gabriel yawned. It was getting late, and he was a bit sleepy.

"We'll have been going out for 6 months this Saturday. I was asking you what you wanted to do. " Sam said, playfully hitting Gabriel on the leg.

"Hey! " Gabriel laughed, wrapping his arms around the younger man and squeezing him. "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking about going out to Vinnie's. Good food, even better company. " Sam said.

"Really? Who do you plan on meeting there that's good company? " Gabriel joked.

"Gabe! You know I mean you. " Sam replied, starting to tickle Gabriel's sides.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have to work that afternoon, but I get off in plenty of time for dinner. " Gabriel said, trying to back off from Sam without actually getting off the couch.

"So that's a yes?"

"Uh, yeah Sam. You really thing I could say no to you?" Gabriel said, placing a kiss on the top of Sam's head.

"I don't think you could, even if you wanted to. " Sam replied, moving back next to Gabriel and closing his eyes, falling asleep soon after.

Sam had made the reservations at Vinnie's. He was waiting at a table for Gabriel, knowing that he would be there soon after getting off of work.

But 45 minutes later when Gabriel hadn't shown up, Sam was starting to get worried when his cell phone rang in his pocket. Sam checked the caller ID, and it was Gabriel.

"Gabriel? Where are you? I've been-"

"Sam, I'm sorry. I got caught up here at work, and I don't know if I'll be able to make it at all. " Gabriel said, his voice sounding hurried and sad at the same time.

"It's ok, I get it. Should I eat without you, or just wait until later?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead and eat. I'll make it up to you later, ok?"

Sam smiled at that, thinking of possible ways it could be made up, not all of which were polite to mention in public. "It's ok, I understand. Let me know when you can get free, ok?"

"Of course I will Sammy. Eat something good for me, ok?" Gabriel replied. He smiled, although Sam couldn't see it through the phone.

"That I'll do."

Sam hung up his cell phone, and motioned for the waiter to come over, and ordered something to eat and a drink. He would prefer to be eating with Gabriel, but he knew it could get busy at a hospital. Especially if something bad happened.

Sam finished with his dinner, and declined desert when the waiter came by to ask if he wanted any. He paid the check, leaving a nice tip for the waiter, and headed out the door to his car.

He was going through an intersection when it hit him- a car t-boned him going what seemed like 80 miles a hour, having apparently not stopped at the stoplight. Sam held on to the steering wheel while the car flipped over twice, and then slammed into a utility pole on one of the street corners, while the other car just stopped in the middle of the intersection.

The only things Sam thought about before blacking out were what happened, and how Gabriel would react when he found out.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was standing at the desk right inside the doors to the ER reading a patient chart when a small group of people slammed into it, coming through.

"White male, mid 20's car flipped twice and slammed into a utility pole. Unconscious since leaving the scene."

Gabriel hurried to the side of the person on the gurney, but stopped dead in his tracks. It was Sam, and he didn't look very good. His leg appeared to be broken, fresh bruises were starting to form on the parts of his body Gabriel could see, and he wasn't moving. There was no telling what else could possibly be wrong with him just by looking

One of the nurses saw him hesitate, she turned to him and asked what was wrong.

"I…I know him. He's Sam Winchester, we've…been dating for the past 6 months. I was supposed to meet him tonight for dinner, but we got swamped…" Gabriel stuttered.

"Then go, you can't work on him then. We'll find another doctor." The nurse said, following Sam and the paramedics back to one of the trauma rooms. Gabriel stood outside the door and watched as they transferred Sam to the new gurney. Then his view was blocked by one of the nurses in the room.

Gabriel went off to find a place where he wouldn't be bothered. He didn't see anyone in the break room where the beds were for those that had been working to catch naps, so he went in and closed the door behind him, but not locking it. He just hoped that no one would come in and want to bother him.

He sat down on the edge of one of the bottom beds, and held his head in his hands. It felt like someone had taken hold of his heart and was squeezing on it and wouldn't let go, and his stomach was all tied up in knots. He didn't know if it was weird or not to feel like this about someone he had only known for 6 months, but he didn't care. He knew he loved Sam, and he was finally ready to admit it. Why he waited until now to admit it to himself…Why DID people wait until the people they cared about were badly hurt before they admitted their feelings?

When Sam finally came to, he felt horrible. His head felt like there was someone was in there trying to bust out, his right leg felt like shit, and EVERYTHING hurt. The one thing he did notice was that someone was holding one of his hands. He opened his eyes and tried to move his head to see who it was, but it hurt too much.

Gabriel saw Sam open his eyes and try to move. "Welcome back to the world of the awake." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"What…What happened?" Sam asked, trying to sit up in his bed.

"Don't move Sam." Gabriel said, squeezing Sam's hand. "Apparently you were heading home after leaving the restaurant and some jackass driver ran a red light and hit you. Your car flipped twice and then ran into a utility pole. Some of my coworkers said you were lucky to make it out of it without being more seriously hurt." Gabriel's eyes started to tear up, and he wiped them away.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll heal up eventually, right?" Sam said, raising his hand to rub on Gabriel's cheek.

Gabriel put his hand over Sam's and nuzzled into it. "Yeah, you will. It will just take a while to get your leg to working the way it used to. But I'll be here for you. And I fully intend on taking you out for dinner as soon as you're out of here and you're up to it."

"I'll have to take you up on that off Dr. Sexy." Sam said with a laugh.

Two weeks later when Sam was out of the hospital and had gotten everything squared away from when he was in the hospital, Gabriel took him out to Vinnie's. Just like they were supposed to do before Sam got hurt.

It was one of those 'typical cheesy anniversary' type dates. But that's exactly the way Sam and Gabriel liked it. Lots of lovey-dovey stares, holding hands on the top of the table.

Later on when they had settled down at Gabriel's house for the night, Sam snuggled in Gabriel's arms while they watched reruns of Deadwood. It was one of the T.V. shows that they would both agree on.

Sam looked up at Gabriel, a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. "You know Gabriel…Just wanted to say that I love you."

Gabriel's arms tightened around Sam, a big smile crossing his face. "I love you too Sam."


End file.
